


Confession

by Contego



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¨You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, Sire.¨</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry one bit. I do not own these characters or BBC Merlin.

If there was one person Uther liked, it was Gaius. Don’t get me wrong, Uther likes a lot of people- like Arthur… and Gaius. His mind spun and his heart pounded every time his dear friend walked by. It’s been this way ever since he laid eyes on the fool.

 

 

 _I’m the king, dammit!_ Uther always thought to himself, watching Gaius walk by in his red robe that hugged his body just ri- No! He wouldn’t think about this! Not again! His pants always felt a little tighter around Gaius. It was just a fact that Uther was in love.

 

 

¨Your majesty, you wanted to see me?¨ The older man spoke, his eyebrows raised and arms laying gently to his side. There was no reason why Uther wanted him in his court. Uther couldn’t even count on both hands how many times he’s faked an illness just to be close to Gaius. To be honest, he couldn’t count that high to begin with.

 

¨Ah yes, gaius. I fear that I have been stricken ill. I fear it is sorcery.¨ Uther spoke out, biting his lip as the older one drew closer, inches from him. ¨Sorcery?¨ Gaius uttered, his hot breath creeping its way down Uther’s neck. He shivered, nodding his response. A cold hand suddenly pressed against Uther’s forehead, shocking him into looking up.

 

¨You do feel a little… hot,¨ Gaius concluded, noticing how red Uther was turning. ¨oh dear, you’re turning as red as a plume. Lay down, sire.¨ Gaius helped the king to his bed, pulling the covers over him.

 

 

The king said nothing, just letting the man he grew to have feelings for tuck him in. ¨Gaius?” Uther asked quietly. There was no way he could take this anymore. His hand shook and body grew hotter, mostly in the sexy way, with each minute that Gaius was near.

 

 

¨Yes, m’lord?¨ Gaius sat on the bed, rummaging through his medicine bag for some sort of potion. Uther didn’t really care. He just wanted to know what he felt like. His hands, his hair, his lips… everything.

 

Yet, Uther never responded, only shooting up in bed. He couldn’t take it anymore! The way Gaius spoke, ate, walked, and just _lived_ infuriated Uther to no end! He wanted gaius and he wanted Gaius now. Without thinking, Uther reached out and smashed their lips together. It startled Gaius.

 

 _The king is kissing… me?!_ Gaius thought to himself. _I should stop this, this can’t happen_. Yet, he never stopped it. Instead, he leaned in further, letting the king take him in. This is what he’s been waiting years for. All those sleepless nights thinking about him have finally come true. The king really did want him. And he really wanted the king.

 

¨You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, Sire.¨ Gaius pushed out in between heavy breaths. ¨Oh you have no idea, Gaius.¨ Uther looked up at him with pure love, his hand caressing the soft skin of his dear lover.

 

 

¨But… But can we do this? Sire, I am your physician. I hold no power, no land, no money. This will never be allowed.¨ Gaius’ eyes wandered from Uther’s softening face. ¨I know, Gaius… But we can make this work. We have to make this work,¨ He paused, ¨We’ve held back on our love for too long, so now we must declare it!¨ Uther smiled, which he rarely did, and held Gaius’ face in the palm of his hands. Gaius opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted with the loud opening of their chamber door.

 

¨Father, Merlin and I have to speak to y- Oh my...¨ Arthur stared at the sight of his father and Gaius laying in bed… Together. Merlin came in a few moments later, giving off the same reaction.

 

¨My gods- Gaius!¨ Merlin covered his and Arthur’s eyes, closing his jaw and trying not to puke. ¨We’re leaving-¨ Merlin took Arthur out of there as fast as he could. Uther laughed softly, pulling Gaius closer.

 

¨FInally we’re alone.¨

 

¨Indeed, sire.¨ And they had such a blissful night.


End file.
